scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Site-112 Concept
Name/Alias: '''Atomic (Security Division) '''Clearance: Level 3 Greetings, everyone. I'd like to inform you that I have taken it upon myself to construct a new, extremely secure, and massive Site to add to the Foundation's domain. I am sure that it will deliver all sorts of functionality and excitement to the Foundation. I am designating this site Site-112. "Armed" prefix assignment is pending, but inconclusive as of now. I have created a quite detailed blueprint of Site-112 for the benefit of everyone who will construct it, depicted below. As depicted, it is my hypothesis that Site-112 will end up even larger than Site 97 (Not taking anything away from its constructor — he did an amazing job). The entrance/main gate design has proven to be one of the easiest layouts to defend, as tested in the design's previous implication when this was Area 05 of Noobish Plastic. I plan to include many SCPs in the massive containment units that have never been seen before in this group. On that note... Containment Zone Specs CDC: 32; LCZ: 25; HCZ: 20; SSL (Safe Storage Locker): 10. I have great hopes for this Site, whenever I can find the time and the extra hands to construct it, and I hope all of you will feel the same. It's been suggested that I include two separate CDC blocks. I'd like some feedback on that proposal, if anyone's got any ideas. Also, the aesthetics of the Site probably won't be the most interesting, as I'm not very good at details in Roblox (I'm good with functionality and layout), but I'm sure the practicality, size, versatility, and newness will make up for it. Finally, I need to put forth some requests. I'm short of models (doors and other props) that I need to begin construction. If anyone is willing to tell me where I can get them, or make me some custom ones (or do whatever they can to help), either PM me or reply in the comments. -- Requested Models/Items: Team change menu Tesla gate Self-closing doors (button, keycard, keypadneed keypad doors REALLY BAD, HCZ button/keycard, blast door) Elevator (preferably such as used at Site 97; if that doesn't work, then the one in the Site 7 HCZ) Warhead (such as used at Site 79) SD/ISD/IA/MTF helmets Keycards (including L-0 and Armory) Ammunition boxes (such as used at Site 79) Alarms and audio effects Cameras (such as used at Site 7) Chairs (separate ones for seminar auditorium, offices, and whatever else) Refreshment machines (such as used at all sites; includes SCP-294) Containment Zone checkpoint doors Medical Ward beds and such Conference table model set (such as used at Site 7) '--' Any help with construction/scripting is greatly appreciated. All I ask is that this blueprint be followed as exactly as possible. I will update this page as I add more to the blueprint. Any feedback is welcome. I hope all of you at the Foundation are as excited for this Site and its potential as I am. Thank you, everyone, for your time, attention, and service to the Foundation. Note: If I think of anything else I'll need, I'll update the page. Stay posted on it for that reason, if you're able. Addendum 01: Expect this project to begin officially in a couple of months. I'm waiting until I have enough time to really get some work done on it. At that point, I'll notify everyone via Roblox group wall message so that anyone wanting to help can join me.